Mobile telephones are no longer simply communication devices. For example, mobile telephones can maintain and provide access to media files (e.g., photographs, music, or video). Moreover, some mobile telephones have GPS (global positioning system) technology or similar technology that is related to providing location information.
Mobile telephones are thus becoming more like hybrids of communication, computing and other electronic devices. However, while beneficial to the owner of the mobile telephone, there have been no particular considerations given to relationships between different mobile telephones with respect to such capabilities.